A Brutal Quest
by Nightwoodtown
Summary: Kagome's death drives Inuyasha over the edge. InuKag MirSan CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's claws raked across his chest slowly, eliciting the flow of blood from his own chest to mingle with the languid air around him. He let his blood meld with the turgidity of the night, formulating and copulating at will as they formed tendrils that betrayed his own true darkness within. A spray of anguish emitted itself from Inuyasha's throat as he let out an almost lupine shriek. His tragedy and despair has become distinguishably palatable for the young hanyou. He had received his glorious wish but had paid a terrible price, for the light of life had been extinguished, tithing herself to the eternal languish in the entirety of the Shikon.

His foolishness that had led to Kagome's demise had been so simple. He had conquered Narakku and granted Kikyou the peace that would allow her to leave her tortured existence and enter the land of nirvana. Miroku's hand had been purified and Sangou's family had been avenged by Inuyasha's blade. Then, Inuyasha was king, both figuratively and literally after being declared lord over Naraku's old territory and vested by both Sheeshourmaou and Kouga at their cerneomies after the conquering of Naraku. Inuyasha had taken Naraku's pwoers, dissolving his incarnations and obliterating his castle. He had also taken Kagome as his bride, piercing her virgin's sheathe on the day before they were to be wed and bound. The only thing left to accomplish was to make the wish upon the Shikon and make it pure once again. Inuyasha had hoped that Kikyou would do the honros but she had departed long since then before but had not left before treaching Kagome and Kade how to perform it for himselves.

Inuyasha, drawing his own blood into the canter, formed the acient sigils of the Jewel of the Four Souls and prayed to the great spirits four who guarded and infused the magic of the Warring States. It twas terrible, for lightning struck and beautiful fire rained down upon them with the intesnity of a storm. But Inuyasha and his friends braved forth, bessecching the Jewel to grant him his deepest desire. Imagine his surprise when he felt his human side receding into the bowels of the cosmos. He felt the growing insanity of his situation encroaching upon him like a swarm but he could not go back. He would not, for this was his greatest wish. He was to become a youkai, a demon blooded with the power to topple all his enemies.

Ancient spirits vested their strength into him, granting him enhanced strength, speed, and agility. His powers became unparalleled. Even the Tetsuaiga was transformed, becoming a curved fang of pure Shikon energy that could cut through anything and heal anything with a single stroke. Medificating strength rose into Inuyasha's curved form, making him as powerful as any demon could be. But it came with a catch, for his wisdom was left behind. He saw only through the lenses of a beast. The cost of the Shikon was the life of the one he loved most, taken by his own hands. And so it was, for Inuyasha pounced upon Kagome and with one brutal stroke tore her asunder. The Shikon, in its horrible malice, restored him to sanity and allowed him to see what he had done. Before he could understand what he had done, Kagome was dead in his hands, slain my his own ultraviolence.

He flead. It was the only thing he could do. He took flight, bounding several miles a leap through his awesome deamonic strength. But even as a youkai, his heart was still soft for Kagome, and he repented most grievously. The Shikon would grant him no more wishes and any other attempt would result in tragedy and further tragedy, so help him darkness for the souls created. It was only death that could await such a pitiful wrath at the hands of a callous and unforgiving divine.

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_Inuyasha wailed as he stared at the well through which Kagome once passed. He had been wandering for months now, sobbing over the fate that had befallen him. He had taken out his frustration on the others, hunting down and destroying Miroku's monastery and Sango's demon-hunting college under the guise of Kouga. But he could not derive pleasure for such wickedness. He needed something more, something even more foul and twisted to satisfy and reflect the dark and bitter barren that had become his life. He would need to brutally mold the world into a twisted reflection of his own tragedy.

"Is this how Naraku felt? Is htis why he turned to evil?" INuyasha demanded of teh air. His long, savage hair billowed in the air as he shifted into his pure demon form. He would avenge Kagome's death even if it meant destroying the world in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

_iNUYASHA'S CLAWS _raked across his chest with the turgidity of a thousand fell moons. For his soul ached with vengeance, for he hath slain the one and taken his sweet merciful revenge and thus avenged the darkness of his soul. He had harkened back upon the light, seen what was destined to be hidden from him and broken through the veils of oblivion with the white hot steel of a sthousand dreamless nights. His soul ached, burned with passion as he stepped forth to face the everlasting. Naraku's spirit had been destroyed and his former companions had been slain on their mounts by his own sword, tenstsuaga. His own burning vengeance wreaked havoc across his soulless mind, for doom was only to be his light as death was doled out mercilessly from his own sword. Revengence, oh light, o silvery moon! Darkness polluted his mind's eye as he stepped forward from his cave to admire the elegant tragedy of his own mind. Ancient darkness muttered virulently as the plague extended from his own sward. Faith, hope, he stated calmly, have never come from love, but from vengeance, POWER, and DESTRUCTION! And so he sheathed his blade and set forth to adventure forth and save Kagome's soul from destruction at the hands of the burning Narkau, and his own passionate hatred of all that was once light in his life, all slain byh is hs and drucked assunder with the fury of a thousand scars.

He rushed gloriously into valiant combat, carving Sango's heart from her beating chest. In that same stroke, he cleft Miroku's skull in twain and crushed Shippou dead underfoot. Even their minor allies were unspared from Inuyasha's world shattering wrath. His beautiful blood blade seared through Nobunaga's heart as he rushed forth to defend his firends. And he burned them all and revelled in the bloodlust, for their own folly had led to his own slaying. And he desecrated Kikyou's grave and ravaged her skeleton, shattering her clay body even though her soul had long since departed into swift paradise. Inuyasha crowed in triumph as the blood and tears of a thousand good spirits rained down upon his broken corpse, his lust and love burning intertwined under the heart of hearts and the secret behind all knowledge. Silvery specters darted from his path as his rage crushed all that stood befoer him. No emotion, no petty lust, would stay his hand as he hunted down and killed every single living being, human, demon, and gentle creature, in the world.

SO great INuyasha's agony that he was unstoppable, a harbinger of death and destruction as his evil raged across the world. No man could stand before him. Kaede had tried, foolishly warding her doors with her witch spells. Inuyasha had hurled his body through the fire, his flesh seared from his bone as his demonic skeleton ripped the old woman apart. He bathed in her entrails, sucking the flesh from her bones and drawing strength from death. For he was evil now, a spirit of doom that would bring only death to those he had once loved. And so Inuyasha set out to kill the last thing before he died -- the elder spirit who had struck his beloved bride down so long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

sads

The warriors of good brought their swords to bear to prevent him but none were successful. None of them COULD be successful because thanks to his enhanced supernatural powers he was completely invincible and totally unbeatable. Inuyasha killed everyone who stood in his path in his search for a way to bring back his love Kagome from the depths of darkness. The elder spirits who had taken her away could not stand before his fury and soon they were all dead too. The bloodbatht hat he ensued caused his flesh to be rent from his bones and his eyes to be put out with the malicious tendrils of hatred and devastation brought about the forces of evil but he did not care for he had to find Kagome or else nothing would be fworth living for.

He found the books that his deceased enemies had in their death behind had left, the texts of evil powers and dark spells that would allow him to bring back Kagome, if not as a human but in some form that would allow her to rise again and be embraced by his muscular arms. That was the only way he could slake his furious passion, his youkaic demonic strength that they threatens to consume him utterly, and through that his rage could not be sated with the death of his friends nor with the brutally death of his foes, but darkness reigning above would be THAT which would restore his soul and his goodness, unfortunately of course, he knew then that even when kagome had returned his life would be bleak and sallow and empty, but he did not care, for his demonic instinct had taken hold once again his wrathful fury would must needs to slake his own vengeance upon the world without to sooth the fiery horrors within.

Inuyasha dragged the mangled skeleton of Kagome into the spell-circle and began casting the spell. It drained the life of every plant in the region, and caused the sky to turn black with the unspeakable horrorific evil of his crimes. This darknes would forever blacken and filthy hius soul but it would be worht it to see tha beautiful face of his long-lost lover flash en and hear her heart quicken as she called out his name, "Inuyasaaahaa!!!"

"Bring her to me I beseech thee O Spirits!!!" INuyasha squealed. He reached forth with his claws and rraked them across Inuyasha's cheeks, sending his purple youkai half-demon blood splitting into the bowl of truth and powers. Darkness reigned from the skies as a meteor fell donw. The falling star made Inyuasha make a wish, and he used siad wish to pray to the gods above, in their infinite curel mercy, to send this sign, this great psirit down from the depths of hell to dwell upon him and bring forth his great love but his rage and darkness would not allow him and soon Kagome's soul was being pulled up by the Koh the face-stealers of ancient forgotten yore and they brought her up and through their unimaginable strenght they created her a body, soft and hard of clay like Naraku's of Kikyou and she was about to inhabit it when Inuyasha let out a scream and dashed ti to pieces, and kagome was forced to take a real body of pure flesh and blood, the flesh and the blood of his deceased enemies made and his friends too brought forth her from the depths of screaming, godforsaken hell.

"Arrrrrgh!" Kagome hwoled. "Aaaargh!" She burst forth from the chasm fully-formed and Inuyasha took her into his hams. As he embraced her, he knew that their every-waking moment would be forever and now a torment, but for now, all he could do was revel in their love forever more.

And to her he sung this paean, this song of their returning, ever-lasting love and how they would be reunited, now and forever, in a silken hot embrace of lust and love and passions overflowing and their bounty released forever more. Their strengths were merged, Inuyasha purified by the light of darkness, the youth of age, the power of weakness, and the saintliness of Kagome's devilish form and Kagome too was corrupted, and soon his soul and the burdens of his madness became too great to bear.

They became too great to bear.

He died screaming, his skull bursting into a shower of blood, brains, and bone. His gums turned to black rot and oozed out of his mouth, his teeth landing in a stinking puddle at his feet. His skin flared and erupted in pustules of light that burst into streams of sticky, stinking pus. Gangrenous regions erupted out of his neck and eyes, and as he screamed his throat collapsed and he vomited it and the contents of his stomach, his heart, liver, and intestines landing out of his stomach in a sticky, slimy mass. Stabs of pain shot through his echoing mind as he faded away, his lungs close to bursting as well as he screamed horribly in his mad, cackling howl. Bestial creatures lunged and lurked out of the ruins of his tattered corpse, and as he lay close to death he had a thought, a rememberance of some long ago event. He remembered the beginning of his horror, the start of the evil powers that had overwhelmed him and turned him into this beast:

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha wailed as he stared at the well through which Kagome once passed. He had been wandering for months now, sobbing over the fate that had befallen him. He had taken out his frustration on the others, hunting down and destroying Miroku's monastery and Sango's demon-hunting college under the guise of Kouga. But he could not derive pleasure for such wickedness. He needed something more, something even more foul and twisted to satisfy and reflect the dark and bitter barren that had become his life. He would need to brutally mold the world into a twisted reflection of his own tragedy.  
"Is this how Naraku felt? Is htis why he turned to evil?" INuyasha demanded of teh air. His long, savage hair billowed in the air as he shifted into his pure demon form. He would avenge Kagome's death even if it meant destroying the world in the process._

"Is this how the Lord Naraku felt? Is this why he turned to evil?"

"Is this how the Lord Naraku felt? Is this why he turned to evil?"

"Is this how the Lord Naraku felt? Is this why he turned to evil?"

"Is this how the Lord Naraku felt? Is this why he turned to evil?"

**"Is this how the ****HE felt? Is this why he turned to evil?"**

evil doing had become him, and he had transformed into Naraku!!!!

This was why he was dead, this was why the whole world had died. It was Naraku's final, dastardly plan. He had died, but his evil had infected Inuyasha and in his greatest victory had snatched to him his greatest downfall. Kagome was dead, and now all of his friends was also dying dead. EVIL had done this. NARAKU had done this. HE had done this. And now, the world would pay the price for his folly.

"Good-bye… Kagome." Inuyasha groaned feebly. "May you find the peace that you never found." And with his dying breath he clove her in two and broke Naraku's spell over them both. The world was gone, and he was doomed, but hopefully she at least would find peace in that sweet, sweet fruit in the afterlife.


End file.
